Matryoshka Mayhem
by spiritualpotatoe
Summary: Inspired by a result of what I got in a Rise of the Guardians quiz: The Guardians' Matryoshkas (russian dolls within a doll) goes missing and get switched around. Resulting to the Guardians' Personalities mixing up as well. [reviews are welcome] New holiday :Halloween


Halloween was feeling a little impish today. Her special day was months away and she was getting bored. She rushed to her mirror and took one look at herself. As always, her short dark blue bed hair was grooving to the left along with the little pony tale at the top of her head. She fixed her skull centered bowtie attached to her white long sleeve shirt which was covered with an orange sweater vest. She patted down her white pants then looked back at her orange eyed refection.

With one wink, she transformed into an elf.

"Aw yah. I'm gonna get in so much trouble." She smirked. Satisfied with the look, she evaporated and sailed to the North Pole.

The workshop seemed to be a tad too large for a little elf. She was constantly having to look up and watching her step as to not get run over by the huge Yeti.

_Darn, should have transformed into a Yeti, _she thought. But right now she had to focus on her goal. She zipped passed everyone, carefully navigating around the area until she reached the front door of Santa's office.

_To easy, _she smirked. Suddenly another elf grabbed her by the arm and dragged toward a small door in the wall. It was dark inside.

She frowned "Uhhh-"

The light instantly flicked on along with the disco song "The Hustle". The elf that pulled her in was doing the funky chicken along with every elf in the room. Halloween nodded awkwardly and shimmied her way out of the room.

After she closed the door she looked back at it.

"Weird dudes." She shook her head and ran into the office which was about to close. It was silent. North may have been the one who exited the room. She searched the space for her objective and found it on a shelf. She then evaporated and her elf head appeared in front of it.

There it was. Santa's matryoshka doll, the Russian doll with many dolls inside it. Rumors have been told that all the guardians including the newest member, Jack Frost, owned one. She snatched it away and vanished to obtain the other 4.

North entered back to his office but stopped in his tracks. He smelled fresh cold water vapor in the atmosphere. Then he saw the missing space in his shelf.

"Matryoshka!" He yelled.

Meanwhile, Halloween was snatching all of the other 4's dolls. First she went to Bunnymund's plays where he hid his in an Easter egg. Then she zipped toward the Tooth Fairy's place, where her's was in a cage. Sandman's was easy to find. His was on the cloud from which he worked on. Then last was Jack Frost's. His was the trickiest, since he didn't have a lair of his own, but she managed to find him playing with a bunch of kids in a snow ball fight.

He ran after Jaime as he passed by Halloween leaning on a pole.

"Hey Jack." She smiled now in her own body.

"Oh hey, Hollows." He stopped and turned to her.

"Can I borrow your matryoshka?" She directly asked.

"My what?"

"Your Russian doll thing."

"Sorry I kind of lost it at North's place." He said just as he got hit by a snow ball. "Ok, pretty sneaky, who did that?!" He smiled as he scraped some snow.

"Aw. Are you sure?" Halloween pouted.

"Yup, the doll was bigger than my pocket." He threw the snow ball. "What do you want it for, anyway?" he turned but she had already vanished.

Halloween set the dolls on her floor and opened them up until all the dolls were out. Then she mixed them up into each other's biggest doll. First one she finished was the Sandman's. She had put in santa's smallest doll in, along with 2 of the Easter Bunny's dolls and the Tooth Fairy's second to the biggest doll. Then she sealed it with Sandman's biggest doll.

Sandy suddenly felt the urge to collect some teeth. He dove down to the city and began stealing teeth from the uniformed humming birds. The tooth fairy wanted to, Abruptly, make Easter eggs and spoke in a Russian accent. Bunnymund fell asleep and Santa suddenly spoke in a loving motherly English accent.

"Someone has mixed up the matryoshkas!" North yelled in an English accent. The yeti's even stopped making toys. He walked to the room with the giant earth floating in the middle of it and signaled the guardians.

The 4 that arrived early began to argue in their newly found personalities. Bunnymund however, slept and signed through most of it.

"Something is wrong! Russian accent make helpers afraid of me. I don't even like tooth no more!" The Tooth Fairy exclaimed. Sand Man signaled teeth everywhere.

Jack, who came in late, couldn't help but laugh at their situations. The Tooth Fairy had the sudden urge to pound him to death.

"Oh my gosh this priceless." Jack laughed.

"You don't understand!" Santa said softly in a feminine tone. Jack bit his lips just to stop himself from laughing.

"The matryoskas contains our personalities. Whoever mixed them up has 20 minutes to put them back together or we're stuck like this forever."

"Matryoskas." Jack repeated. Instantly the work shop door bell rang.

"You have a door?" Jack turned.

The tooth fairy answered it.

"Trick or treat" greeted the visitor. The Tooth Fairy grabbed Halloween inside.

"Hey! I'm carrying fragile treats in here!" She hugged the package in her hand.

"Why you mess with Matryoshka!" The Tooth Fairy exclaimed.

Halloween just burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh! It's even better than what I expected."

"Wait, you knew?" Jack said trying to keep a straight face.

"Well now we have 18 minutes to set the dolls straight." North explained.

"Mhmm." Halloween agreed in a high pitched tone. "They're in there. Excuse me for a moment." She walked away with a bellowing laugh that turned silent.

The guardians except for Jack quickly opened the package. And took out the 4 dolls they each owned and opened them. One doll was different than the other.

"Alright quickly but carefully now." Santa advised. They began sorting out the dolls.

Meanwhile Jack confronted Halloween who was near a window.

"You know that was pretty mean." He tried to control his face.

"It was awesome though." She bit her bottom lip. Then she turned to him with a straight face. "But I'm not done yet." She raised his Matryoshka. Jacks mouth dropped.

"Found it." She smirked and jumped out the window.

He quickly looked down the window and followed her. The 2 soared in the sky one right behind the other.

"You know!" Halloween started. "They say that if a wish on a paper is put in the smallest doll, it will come true." She then turned on her back and showed him a little piece of paper and vanished. Jack stopped.

"Do you know what I put?" she appeared behind him. He turned and she evaporated.

"I wish," she appeared a distance above him. He looked up.

"That I could take over Jack Frost's Job as the King of snowballs and fun." She continued.

"Give it back!" He pointed his staff at her and fired a wave of ice. She took out a yoyo and flung the wheel down at the ice. It spun below her in place and repelled the ice making the icicles bounce everywhere but her. The yoyo retracted. He was out of sight.

"My Matryoska." He whispered behind her and snatched his doll.

She spun around to see him take off.

"Hey! Finders keepers!" she yelled out and flew after him. He let out a trail of icicles in her way, all of which prickled her.

"Ow!" she uttered and vaporized. "Mine!" she appeared under him and grabbed the doll, but after, bumped into the work shop's wall. The doll fell off her hands and into Jack's.

"Haha." He said in triumph but her foot thumped on his head and he dropped the doll. He caught it, however, flew to the window and landed inside.

"Mine." He turned back to her.

"Fine." She smirked while showing him her empty pockets.

His eyes widened and he began to open the doll. H opened cool Jack, happy Jack, sad Jack, mischievous jack, mysterious Jack, and last but not least, fun Jack. And there, inside that doll was the note.

But his attention went to the guardians who were sighing in relief. They had put their dolls in their proper order. Halloween tiptoed away and but was grabbed by the sweater vest by Santa. Jack then opened the note. It read "Trick or Treat." He sighed in relief and walked toward the hanging holiday.

"Do you know how much I want to smack you right now?"

She smiled "a lot."

"Well get in line snowflake." The Easter Bunny pushed Jack aside.

Instantly an angry elf rang his bells pointing at Halloween. North, understanding, smiled.

"I think I got a better idea."

The lights were down, the stage was set, and the guardians were seated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a yeti spoke in an announcing tone. "Presenting, The magical helpers of Santa!"

The disco lights went on along with the music. All the elves including Halloween in her elfe form were doing "The Hustle."

Fin.


End file.
